


The Met's Ugly Christmas Apparel party 2017

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: John & Sherlock's outfits for the Met's annual ugly christmas apparel party are inspired by rudolf





	The Met's Ugly Christmas Apparel party 2017

At first, everyone at the Met’s Annual Ugly Christmas Apparel party was disappointed when John & Sherlock arrived. They were so used to seeing John in an outrageous jumper and Sherlock spangled, sparkled, glitzed, and glammed to with in an inch of his life that the simple green jumper that Sherlock wore was a major let down. At least John had donned a pair of reindeer antlers and a mask with a red nose in an attempt to be festive, though it paled in comparison to what he had worn in the past.  
The disappointment turned to amusement when the pair got farther into the room and people got a good look at Sherlock’s jumper; it was covered in images of reindeer fornicating. The snickers started when folks made the connection between John’s out fit and Sherlock’s. There was laughter and a few whistles as the two made their way to the bar. Lestrade came over to wish them a happy Christmas. Sherlock leaned against the bar and silently deduced everyone in his line of sight while John was social. He even suppressed the urge to snap at the first couple of women who tried to throw themselves at John but by the third he’d had enough. He pushed his way to John’s side and wrapped his arm around his waist.  
“John, if you take me home right now I will let you pretend to be that reindeer in that silly song while we have sex. “he said loudly.  
The crowd around John fell silent as he stared at his love.  
“Can I wear the antlers?” John asked.  
“And the blinking nose if we leave right now.” Sherlock told him.  
John grabbed his hand and drug him out the door while the crowd cheered.

             

 

 

 

 

 

Yes, Sherlock's sweater is real, just google foricating reindeer sweater to see all the different ones.


End file.
